


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by KrazyKeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously titled Of Blood and Fangs: the Pureblood and the Hunter.</p><p>A series of unrelated drabbles and ficlets set at various points in their relationship. </p><p>Requests are once again OPEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

Stigmas and social differences are difficult to overcome, especially for a Pureblood and Hunter-in-training.

* * *

 

_Meetings at Midnight_

"U-Unh, g-gently." The breathless plea came from the shoulder length ravenette, porcelain skinned male who was pinned to the door, a faint flush on his skin turning it pink, his viridian eyes were unfocused as he let the vampire drink from him until he nearly was light headed.

"Stop. No more!" He put as much force in his tone as he could as he pushed at the individual holding him prisoner.

"This is your fault. You always leave me. For months at a time, it is...painful." The vampire's tongue flicked at the corner of his bottom lip, collecting a trail of blood, ruby colored eyes flashing in the barely lit hallway. "You are so cruel to me..." A deceptively delicate hand reached out for the human's face but got it slapped away instead.

"What you're doing is wrong, even if you are a Pureblood. I give my blood willingly because you always seem so starved but our relationship is nothing more than that, Kuran." The human's voice has steadily grown colder the until the atmosphere is glacial.

"So you say, Potter-san. Is that Hunter propaganda you're mindlessly quoting or your true feelings?" The minuscule flinch was telling and the vampire knew the truth. "Would it truly be terrible if we acted on our desires for this one night and go back to hating each other in daylight as society dictates?" _If that is what you wish_ went unsaid. Kaname was calm and cool superficially but inwardly...

"I don't..." he nervously licked his lips. "Don't want that." Harry said quietly.

"Then state your intentions. Do you lust after and desire me?" Kaname's voice was just as quiet but also relentless, hard. Harry didn't speak, swallowing convulsively. "Potter-san." He was so larger than life, so dominant.

"I...I'm falling in love with you." Harry's declaration was barely a whisper but he knew the vampire heard it. Kaname's expression blanked and for a moment, the Hunter worried —

'Oh...oh...!' Kaname was suddenly peppering his face with kisses, pulling him tight against him in a loving embrace, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I-I guess you feel the same way?" Harry half asked, half stated.

"Silly Hunter." Kaname chided almost playfully. "From the start you were always on my mind."

That was a roundabout, oddly romantic thing to say but it answered his question and settled Harry's fears. Cautiously, the Hunter wrapped his arms around the Pureblood and Kaname tightened his hold marginally.

While it was true they had a long way to go in their relationship and getting the acceptance of the people most important to them, it was a start.

A journey of a thousand miles began with a single step after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's exasperated but understanding, Kaname suffers from mild doubt. Today is the first of many for the Pureblood and the Hunter…
> 
> This is a direct sequel to the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

_I Belong To You_

"My ring is on your finger." The shoulder length ravenette, porcelain skinned man in his early twenties sipped white wine from his champagne chute languidly, his viridian eyes were sharp and alert, wise beyond their years but also gentle and compassionate.

"My crest is on your tie." The man pointed out patiently, looking pointedly at his vampire companion's tie which indeed bore the Potter family crest. "I can't help but think that one day I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. I, I didn't think you'd say yes, Harry."

"I have no reason to refuse you. Although we argue and fight occasionally, I love the powerful leader you represent to your people and am in love with the true you—he who is a regular, flawed man, Kaname." Harry cupped the taller male's cheek gently, the gesture tender and let his feelings warm his gaze, just for a moment, Kaname's thumb stroked his wrist gently, his eyes partially closed and expression vulnerable. "I still say you can do better."

Harry chuckled. "No, Kaname. I'm your fiancé, and my heart is completely yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some doors close and then different ones open.
> 
> This is another sequel to the other two chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

_The Divide_

Harry was draped across his bed haphazardly, arm thrown over his eyes and a bruise forming on his alabaster skinned cheek. "Damn it..." He whispered.

_"You can't love Kaname-sama!"_

_"And why not?"_

_"You just can't! H-He's mine! I knew him first!"_

_"Just because he rescued you all those years ago doesn't give you the right to claim ownership of him."_

_SLAP!_

"Damn it." Clenching his fist, he tried to get a hold of his emotions, to suppress them. When he was emotional, he was angry and anger led to him doing rash and impulsive, dangerous things.

_"I have nothing to say to you."_

_"I know."_

_"Get out of my sight. You're nothing but Kuran's plaything, his whore. You might as well be vampire too for all you let him drink from you, knowing the consequences."_

A tear slid down his cheek and he gritted his teeth together.

_"Love is an untameable thing. You shouldn't be forced to feel shame for something so wonderful."_

_"Headmaster..."_

_"I'm proud to know you. Yuki and Zero...they'll come around."_

Tangling his hands in strands of his hair, he tugged hard, ignoring the pain it caused him. Pain he could deal with, this ridiculous crying was shameful.

He was still a Hunter.

He was still Harry.

Nothing and nobody could take that from him, no matter who the person he was currently seeing. Pleased with that mental assertion, he released his hair and swiped at his eyes as he stood, walking to the bathroom to splash water on his face and hide evidence of his tears. That done, he went to the Moon Dormitory despite the fact that it was still daytime and likely everyone would be sleeping.

He had to see Kaname - needed to really - Harry was in need of comfort though he hated to admit that. Luckily he wasn't accosted by Aido, Kain was clearly surprised that he was there though, or as close to surprise as he'd show. Nonetheless, the laidback teen took him to the Pureblood's room and the minute he stepped inside, the taller teen took one look at him and _knew_ , standing before Kain even fully closed the door.

Forgetting propriety, the Pureblood embraced him tenderly and Harry leaned against him, hiding his face in his throat.

And if he stayed awhile longer, the Night Class didn't say a word about it either way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one." Harry has always loved Kaname, even though at times their relationship has been fraught with turmoil and outside interference threatening to tear them apart. So to give away the one thing that made him unique – it's as easy as breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

I Will Stand By You

 _From the beginning, I knew how I felt about you. "_ Mm! Kaname..." Harry flushed slightly as his left ear was nipped by blunt human teeth. _Although I swore never to breathe those words to anyone, mentally or otherwise – "_ Kaname." Emerald green eyes were darkening to black and blown wide with lust, alabaster skin had turned a delightful light pink; skin that his brunette haired lover traced with his tongue, while normally cinnamon brown, Kaname's eyes now flickered between a red-brown color to a blood red color.

"No more hiding. No more pretending." Infinitely gentle, Harry reached up a hand, cupping the Pureblood's cheek. "I wasn't ready before, but I'm ready now. To be your mate, to stand by you for the rest of this lifetime and the next."

"Do you know what you're asking? I mean, **really** asking. Magic is apart of your DNA, essential, just like blood is for me." And Kaname made this expression that was so sad and forlorn, it was painful to look at him. But Harry held his gaze, trying to convey his seriousness. "To give up that to be with me..."

"Is the smartest decision I'd have ever made." he finished the sentence firmly. "Being with you isn't a burden, my heart. Magic made me different...it played a part in my being alienated from my friends and family time after time. Still, this isn't a decision I make lightly. Kaname...Let me stand by you as your equal." Harry's voice was quiet in the room, but firm, decisive. His heart calm, resolute.

 _Oh, beloved. How you shame me with your unwavering devotion. My doubts are baseless, I see that now. You never turned from me or my true nature._ "From the beginning, you've always been my equal." And tenderly, Kaname cupped his chin, Harry lifted his head even as his eyes slid closed and the brunette kissed him gently on the lips, chaste. Then again, more firmly, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and heart doing a flip as Harry's mouth obediently opened for his exploration. Tongues intertwined, caressed and the ravenette boldly ran his tongue along the roof of his lover's mouth, pricking his tongue on a fang.

And that was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

Kaname pushed Harry flat on his back, lifting up and used both hands to lift his black shirt over his head, tossing it to some unseen corner without a care, revealing a chiseled tan torso that Harry touched without hesitation, exploring the length of his body with reverent fingers, stopping momentarily to cup his erection. Vermillion eyes burned brighter in the light of the room. "May I?" In response to the question, the Pureblood leaned over him, kissing his cheek.

For the majority of the night, Harry and Kaname explored each other, learned about one another's body and healed their scars, both physical and mental. Then in the beginnings of dawn, at last, the two became one and the vampire drank the blood of the man he loved with all his heart and soul.

Binding them together. Forever.

" **I _love_ _you_**..."


End file.
